PBA 013b
7:01:10 PM Nation: Janis and Wynn take Gnarmak to see the Forest! 7:01:55 PM Janis: Janis is wearing her more wintery clothes and opens the door to the forest 7:02:00 PM Janis: Here we are 7:03:23 PM Nation: He looks around! "Oh my. Very impressive. Reminds me of St. Benedict, espcially with all the snow. 7:03:51 PM Janis: ...Is it snowing in St. Benedict? 7:04:19 PM Nation: Gnarmak: It snows there very often. 7:06:14 PM Janis: Oh. 7:06:16 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I can't see any walls! 7:06:26 PM Janis: We haven't found any yet. 7:06:30 PM Janis: It might go on forever. 7:07:58 PM Wynn: Has anyone asked Talas? 7:08:13 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Talas? 7:08:20 PM Wynn: She is a dryad. 7:08:31 PM Janis: She's in charge of the forest, basically. 7:08:44 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I see. 7:09:27 PM Janis: We haven't seen her in a while. 7:09:42 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Is she nice? 7:09:57 PM Janis: Mostly. 7:10:03 PM Janis: I think so, anyway. 7:10:26 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I take it that this is where most of the food comes from? 7:10:37 PM Janis: Yep. 7:10:58 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I seem to recall reading something about this. 7:11:11 PM Wynn: Oh? 7:11:40 PM Janis: Where? 7:12:13 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ... well, in my office, I have several periodicals for people that are waiting to read. I remember reading an article about a couple from Solitiare building a ship that travels dimensions. 7:12:29 PM Janis: .......................wait, what? 7:12:29 PM Wynn: .......... 7:13:05 PM Wynn: It couldn't be this ship. He's been gone for centuries. However, that is *very* interesting. 7:13:20 PM Nation: Gnarmak: They talked about using a... demiplane, was it? to provide air and food for a crew. 7:13:34 PM Janis: ...what were the names of this couple? 7:13:51 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I'm trying to recall. This was a few weeks ago that I read it. 7:14:23 PM Nation: Gnarmak: The name was distinctive. ... The Builders? The Crafters? Yes, that was it, the Crafters. 7:14:40 PM Janis: They're last name was Crafter? 7:14:47 PM Wynn: .... perhaps you should speak to Nation. 7:14:50 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Yes, I believe so. 7:15:06 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Nation? The ship speaks? Didn't it kidnap us? 7:15:23 PM Wynn: No... or at least not intentionally. 7:15:27 PM Wynn: It is malfunctioning. 7:15:31 PM Janis: We think another entity is controlling the pod room. 7:16:00 PM Wynn: Or a part of his AI that he is no longer controlling. 7:16:31 PM Janis: When you get down to it, we don't know much. 7:16:38 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:16:54 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I see. 7:17:24 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ... I am quite out of my comfort zone here. I know nothing about dimensions or ships or even fighting. 7:17:45 PM Janis: Well, we only know about that last one. 7:17:48 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 7:18:29 PM Janis: I was also hoping to introduce you to another crew member, but he doesn't seem to be here now. 7:19:04 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns in thought. 7:19:38 PM Wynn: ((I really need to figure out how to better explain emotional expressions. lol)) 7:20:01 PM Nation: Gnarmak: How many of you are there? 7:20:01 PM Janis: ((Well, she should definitely be scowling more)) 7:20:08 PM Wynn: :D 7:20:09 PM Janis: Janis counts on her fingers 7:20:27 PM Janis: Me, Wynn, Kes, Nilani, Kalor, Lira... 7:20:34 PM Janis: Graaver, Larry... 7:20:38 PM Wynn: Thirteen if you count Talas, Allys and Tarak 7:20:44 PM Wynn: Fourteen if you count Flamey 7:20:52 PM Janis: ...I was getting there. 7:20:54 PM Wynn: Including you, of course. 7:20:58 PM Janis: Janis scowls 7:21:08 PM | Edited 7:21:13 PM Janis: Is that with Raven? 7:21:19 PM Wynn: Yes. Is that who you were looking for? 7:21:43 PM Wynn: Oh... forgot myself. 7:21:58 PM Janis: Yep. 7:22:03 PM Nation: Gnarmak looks around, and sniffs! "Hmm. Well stocked with game, too. This is a very well designed vessel." 7:22:06 PM Janis: Just making sure he's still around. 7:22:24 PM Wynn: .....If you do decide to go hunting, don't kill the flying deer. 7:22:40 PM Janis: Yes, even if they are jerks. 7:22:54 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Hunting? Heavens no. I'm not a hunter. 7:23:13 PM Janis: But you can smell real good. 7:23:22 PM Janis: If you came hunting with me, I think you'd really help. 7:23:39 PM Janis: ...also, Talas won't let me bring Flamey in here. 7:24:27 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ...well, that's true. I suppose we should all contribute to the well being of the group! And if my sense of smell can help, I'd be glad to lend it to you. 7:24:44 PM Janis: Janis smiles 7:26:08 PM Janis: I think I'm gonna hunt here a little while. You guys can go back to the group if you want. 7:26:28 PM Janis: ((Meaning I need to head back to my house which has power now, and will be meeting back up there)) 7:26:41 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "You sure?" 7:26:45 PM Janis: ((assuming the game doesn't end en route)) 7:26:49 PM Janis: Yeah, I'm good. 7:27:19 PM Nation: Gnarmak nods! Before he goes, he sniffs, and points north/northwest. "I would start in that direction." 7:27:23 PM Wynn: I can show you to a room. 7:27:33 PM Janis: Thanks Gnarmak. 7:27:41 PM | Removed 7:27:47 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:27:49 PM Nation: He grins! Or gives a toothy Gnoll grin. 7:27:56 PM Janis: Janis waves and goes off in that direction 7:28:01 PM Nation: Then he follows Wynn out. 7:28:04 PM Janis: ((I will be back soon.)) 7:28:38 PM Wynn: Wynn shows Gnarmak a room. 7:28:54 PM Wynn: You seem like a decent guy. 7:28:57 PM Kestrel: ((Probably kind of a nightmare smile.)) 7:29:42 PM Wynn: However, since we just met, I want you to know I will not tolerate any action taken against another crewmember. 7:30:59 PM Nation: Gnarmak's eyes go wide! "I wouldn't dream of it! You have all been very accomodating. And I am no fighter." 7:31:21 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "And I hope we remain cordial." 7:31:52 PM Wynn: You can have this room. Toilets and baths are that way. I'll bring some spare clothes by later... though again, I am not sure they will fit. 7:32:10 PM Wynn: We generally gather in the galley or the library when we are unoccupied. 7:33:06 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Oh, there's a library? Good. And I have gotten very used to altering my own clothes. There are very few places to buy non-tailored gnoll clothing even in St. Benedict. 7:33:50 PM Wynn: The library is that way, on the left. Do not open any doors with a blinking light. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. 7:34:21 PM Wynn: Also, the ship is usually available to answer questions. You just have to call his name. 7:34:49 PM Wynn: Wynn bows slightly and clanks towards the galley. 7:35:02 PM Nation: He gets a room and gets settled in!